HetaliaXOC: America's Karaoke Party!
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: On one faithful night, 5 of the manga nerds decide to attend America's party with the other nations. Sounds pretty harmless, right? Well, let's dive in, shall we?"
1. Introduction

"Ivory! Turn that shit off!" A.S. yelled from the front seat of the car as she drove her four friends to America's house. "Yeah, it's not our fault your taste in music is abysmal." Julia sighed from the passenger seat. Everyone except Madeline gave her a 'huh' look. The English girl sighed.

"Abysmal-absolutely horrible." Megara offered from her seat beside Rin. "HEY! I RESENT THAT!" Ivory yelled. Megara rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Rin giggled and her cat ears flickered as she took Megara's yellow hair into her mouth. Madeline sighed and let the Neko chew on her long canary-colored ponytail.

"Do you think Italy will accept my profession of love?" Ivory squirmed happily in her seat thinking of the bubbly Italian accepting her love. Rin gave her a cold glare as her claw-like nails dug into Madeline's arm, no doubt leaving bruises. Megara whined and whimpered at the pain.

At once, Rin's eyes flashed back to the green they were meant to be instead of the rusty maroon they just were. "Ah. Gomensai, Nee-Chan..." Rin's ears drooped as her face fell at the realization that she hurt her Nee-Chan. Megara sighed and hugged the Neko girl she called her 'Imoto'.

Then, the girls pulled up to the house. "Holy...Shit..." They said in unison. They didn't expect the house to be this..._Big._.. Truthfully, they expected it to be big, but not _huge_, like it was. Slowly and mesmerized, they wobbled out of the car.

Slowly, Megara knocked on the door as Rin latched onto her. Megara smiled down at the cat girl and continued to knock softly. Then, the door opened, and the girls were pushed into the room. Instantly, they were greeted with the smell of alcohol and (As River swore she smell) stupidity.

"Girls! You're here! Finally! Anyway! Just walk in and you'll find everyone you might be looking for." America said, pushing them in the general direction of the living room. Instantly, the girls were whisked away to their respective groups.

"Hey Rin! Megara! Over her Da?" Ivan Braginsky, or Russia, waved to them, beckoning them to go over to him. Megara nodded, but Rin stuck close to the British girl she liked to call Nee-Chan.

When they got there, they were greeted by Romano, Italy, Spain, Russia, and China. "Hi, guys. Nya!" Rin smiled, her tail swaying back and forth. Megara waved shyly. "You're so cute aru!" China yelled, snuggling the two girls.

"OK, GIRLS! TIME FOR KARAOKE! YOUNG-SOO! MEGARA! YOU'RE UP FIRST!" Someone yelled. The two girls realized it was...Prussia? Damn! How'd he get here? "COME ON, YOU ASIAN MUSIC LOVERS!" Prussia yelled, swinging a beer bottle around. Megara sighed and rubbed her head.

"DA-ZE! MEG! LET'S SING, DA-ZE!" Young-Soo, or South Korea, yelled as he grabbed the kerfuffled (No, this is a word people made up!) English girl's hand and led her up to the stage. Megara yelled in protest, but the hyper-active Korean teen didn't seem to hear her.

"What song, brohas!" Prussia slurred his speech as he staggered around on the stage. Young-Soo laughed while Megara smiled and rubbed her temples. Megara looked at the crowd, which Rin had to _fight_ her way through to get to her Nee-Chan. Megara smiled.

" 'Grenade'! Ok, Meg?" Young-Soo asked. Megara shrugged as Young-Soo dragged her to the song player.

* * *

**So, not bad for a starter, huh? There will be more, I swear! And I'll be motivated to finish a story for once! Anywho, Byers! See Ya next Time!**


	2. Grenade Haven't Met You Yet

Korea and Megara got their mics ready (From the help of the drunk, stumbling, slurring, yet still awesome Prussia!) as the song started.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live _  
_ Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give _  
_ Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss _  
_ Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? _

_ Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash _  
_ You tossed it in the trash, you did _  
_ To give me all your love is all I ever asked _  
_ 'Cause what you don't understand is _

_ I'd_ _catch a grenade for ya _  
_ Throw my hand on a blade for ya _  
_ I'd jump in front of a train for ya _  
_ You know I'd do anything for ya _

_ I would go through all this pain _  
_ Take a bullet straight through my brain _  
_ Yes, I would die for you, baby _  
_ But you won't do the same _  
_ No, no, no, no_

Megara and Korea sang, their voices blending together perfectly, as if they were one voice. Megara pointed her mic at the older Italy Twin, Romano. Romano blushed. Meanwhile, Korea pointed his at his 'way-more-beloved-than-he-should-be' older brother. China flinched and inched farther away from the stage, Romano following.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb _  
_ Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from _  
_ Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah _  
_ You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

Megara continued to sing, mic firmly pointed at the Tsundere Italian boy, who was blushing so bad that his face really _did_ look like a tomato. Megara smiled. Korea kept his firmly pointed at the Chinese nation, who was also blushing.

* * *

Soon, the song ended, leaving the boys that were pointed at blushing up a storm. "Ok, who's next?" England asked, shooing the drunken Prussian man off the stage.

"M-Me." Romano raised his hand, blushing up a storm. Megara and Korea got off the stage as they eyed Romano, Megara with _particular_ interest in his backside.

"What song?" England asked. Romano blushed and whispered it. England nodded, smiling as he started the song. Then, the music started, and Megara widened her eyes.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
_ I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_  
_ Talk myself in, I talk myself out_  
_ I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_ I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
_ I came up with a million excuses_  
_ I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_ And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
_ You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_ And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_  
_ I just haven't met you yet_

_ Hmm...hmm.._

Romano watched the yellow-haired girl blush and tuck her ponytail behind her ear. So, he guessed right, then? This was her favorite song. He smiled, knowing it rarely happens, and continued singing.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_ I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_  
_ Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_ You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_ And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_ And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_ And now I can see every possibility_

_ Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_ You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_ And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_  
_ I just haven't met you yet_

* * *

As the song ended, Romano hopped off the stage and locked his green eyes with the yellow-haired girl's brown ones. He smiled once more and brushed past her, the barest of touches. But, to them, it felt like the whole world...

"So, who's next, now?" England said, smiling to himself.


End file.
